I Won't Tell
by Lakija X
Summary: Mio and Mayu have saved the Village. Mio finds love in Mutsuki, and Mayu, Itsuki. But what problems await the group when they are thrown back into the real world, and Sae joins the mix? MutsMio SaeItsuMayu?
1. Finding Mio

Your Diary

By: Lakija X

**Author's Notes: **This the sequel to my greatest story ever, ONE MORE CHANCE. This story is a romance, and it is more dramatic than angsty. It's about how Mio and Mutsuki must cope with the pressure of keeping All God's Village a secret, but to no avail. It is quickly found out. The story also focuses on Mayu and Itsuki's relationship heavily. How? I won't spoil a great story. Maybe I'll give tidbits IF I have more than four reviews for this chapter, if you ask I mean.

**Mutsuki:** Your Secrets Are Safe 

My Mio was sound asleep as I carried her back through the woods. I felt compelled to keep her dry. See, it was heavily raining outside, and I cared for her too much to let her be drenched. Even then, I only had so much to do so with.

I carried her under an oddly thick canopy of trees. It much drier underneath. Once there, I proceeded to remove my _uchikake _(formal kimono), for I had on two other such garments. I wrapped Mio inside of it, and as I covered her, I felt my hand wandering toward her face. Did you think otherwise?

How I wished she'd awaken and smile at me, using loving gestures. But no, she could not, as she had fallen into a deep sleep.

I quickly picked up Mio-chan and hastened to the nearest dwelling: a rather desolate-looking manor which had glimmers of its past splendor shining here and there. It was as welcome or more as a furnished cave. Nevertheless, my priorities lay along the lines of "keep Mio safe" and so I cared not.

When I came closer to the mansion, I noticed that there was someone standing in the doorway. A familiar face. Could it be?!

Curiosity killed the cat, but I neither act nor look like one, do I? (laugh, laugh)

I walked briskly toward the figure, and it was indeed…

"Mutsuki-chan! Welcome back to the land of the living!"

"Ayane-chan!"

"So you and Mio-chan, eh?" she asked, amused, obviously. I felt my cheeks burning, and smiled bashfully. Ayane-chan laughed at me, and then remember that I had someone in my arms. She motioned for me to put Mio-chan on a rather dull couch, and I mean that as in blemished. It was rather pretty, covered in faded roses that were now on the brink of turning into red and pink splotches. A western item, no doubt.

"What year might this be? 2000…?"

"Twenty-oh-four slash oh-five kiddo!"

"Oh… kay… alright, I understand. Does _slash _mean that this is the end of the year?"

Ayane smiled, and proceed to rummage through knickknacks and such. Fine! Don't answer my question then! (lol!)

I watched Mio. She lie there, breathing extremely slightly. Her skin pale and oddly cold. The color drained from my face.

"I can't believe this has happened…" I said, staring at Mio. I began shaking my head back and forth, as if the image would be obliterated.

"Don't worry kiddo. I know Mio, and she will pull through eventually. She's a strong girl, and she always told me that no matter what, she'd find her way back to you." Ayane was fingering a beautiful gold-trimmed box full of peppermints.

"Yes… I do… believe…" I half-replied.

I looked at the ground. My flame or determination was small, but still burning.

I wanted to search the house for some blankets or something for Mio. I was about to, but I felt "compelled" (smiles, smiles) to take Mio with me. I couldn't leave her here, no. So, I did the only sensible thing I could think of: carry her on my back.

She was rather light on my back.

Ayane-chan and I went up the stairs. On the walls, I noticed, were photos well-taken, and many artistic paintings like I'd never seen before. I shook the feeling that some of these photos were taken with the camera. There were empty spots on the walls for other photos or paintings, but not too many.

Once at the top of the stairs, I looked around the hallway. There were the missing paintings on the ground.

So many doors.

They all had small golden plaques on each, and I knew that they were to inform visitors of whose room was whose, and what room was what.  
"Did you wonder why I didn't tell you whose house this was?" Ayane-chan asked.

I nodded, of course.

"You'll find out in five seconds."

I frowned. Ayane was trying to trick me into doing something. I waved her off with a free hand, and walked down the hall. Stopping in front of a door, I immediately knew why Ayane had said such a thing.

"Mio's Room!"

In the room, I looked around in wonder. Mio-chan's room. It was cream-colored, with flowers dotted on the wallpaper. The floor was covered in tatami, but Mio had a western bed with flower-covered bed-spreads. On a shelf, I noted many ghost-stories about kids and bad situations. Nothing compared to the story she'd just endured.

Also on the shelf were beautiful figurines of geisha women in elaborate kimonos. I could have stared at the rest of the room all night, wondering what Mio did in her spare time, but I didn't feel like doing that. Instead, I gently lay down Mio-chan on her bed.

The carpet was trimmed in a golden color, the inside of it indigo

Would she ever reawaken? What sort of question was that? I held my breath as I watched her, and very suddenly, my heart sobered and ached so much. I really needed her. I needed her more than anything. My eyes stung.

She was the reason I was alive. Those young teens you hear about… they had nothing on this.

My breath caught I my throat as I felt like crying. I really hate to cry, because I appear to be weak already, and crying helps me none. (lol)

I forced myself to choke back tears as my eyes lay upon Mio. Ayane must have heard me.

She had been going through the various trinkets Mio had on her shelf when she turned around. Holding one of the dolls, she studied me.

"What's wrong Mutsu-kun? Are you feeling okay?!" she asked, slightly alarmed.

I tried to smile softly, but it must have been a pained smile, because Ayane-chan walked over to me and put her arms around me.

"Oh Mutsuki-chan… she'll wake up soon. I promise." Ayane looked very reassuring as she consoled me.

My eyes smashed shut as I tried to barricade tears. It entirely different for me to cry as a ghost than to cry as a living person. As a ghost… well… I only have a few emotions: like sorrow, fear, hate, and love. Vague emotions that ghosts have, yes?

Well now, I have many in between. Though to me, sorrow is sorrow.

I trusted Ayane's words with all my heart for this reason: when I was younger, she promises me for my birthday, she would indeed pick a rose for me from her prized garden. In my bed the next day, I found an entire bouquet.

Ayane left the house later to fetch a doctor. I was told to wait with Mio rather than carry her through the rain, so I decided not to argue. I would have stayed with Mio throughout the entire night. For eternity if I had needed to.

------------------------------

In a few minutes, Aya-chan was back with the doctor. He was very young, with messy grayish hair. He had thin–rimmed glasses and a crooked smile, as Aya-chan would say. His eyes were very light, almost tan, and he was of the average height of a twenty-seven or so year old.

"Hi there! I'm Kazayo Nobuo," he said.

I smiled faintly, nodding my head in respect. I would have talked for a while, but he had to check on Mio. I did not object.

* * *

I was told to wait outside the door, for Mio would beexamined. The door was tightly shut, but that didn't stop me from hearing something that was horrible:

Dr. Nobuo: It seems as if she is in a coma.

Ayane: A coma? You mean like... a deep sleep?

Dr. Nobuo: Yes, something like that. When she awakes, many things may be wrong. Such as loss of memory, brain damage-

Ayane: Now wait...all of this could happen becauseshe's sleeping?

Dr. Nobuo: Yes. She could even die, if she doesn't get the proper treatment. Still-

I refrained from listening to the remainder of the conversation. Mio was in serious trouble.I leanded against the wall, sliding down to the dloor. How could this have happened?

* * *

Author's Notes:

That was the first chapter of a new story. I hope you guys liked it!!! It's all for you. I wonder if Mio will be okay...

Next Chapter: A Brother Is...

Itsuki and Mutsu-kun are reunited, and the love between two brothers is renewed. Fortunately, it is near Christmas, and the cheer spreads through everyone living in the Hinasaki Residence... well... until Sae has a few problems with Mayu and Itsuki's relationship...

-Lakija X


	2. Mutsuki Eternal

Your Diary

By: Lakija X

**Author's Notes: FINALLY! **It's about time! My story is so going to continue full fledge now. I've been very busy, with school, ad Avatar stories and all that. But I'm back! Thankies for reviewing. Me is happy!

* * *

**Mutsuki:** We Are Eternal

It was early in the morning the next day. Miraculously, I had fallen asleep in the atrium of the house. There's no real reason I fell asleep in the rain. I had wandered about the house consumed with grief, and I think that I fainted whilst searching the atrium for solace.

When I awoke, I was soaking wet. Obviously, everyone thought I was in a room somewhere. When I'd gone to sleep, I had a terrible dream. Have you ever dreamt so that you feel as if you are doing things in the dream? I felt that way. The dream was in the village, under the Whispering Bridge. She had on an abnormally long _uchikake _(formal Kimono). The skirts of it trailed behind Mio like a stream of blood.

I was underwater. Mio was walking on top of the water above me. She was getting farther and farther away. I saw Yankou in front of me, holding a vial of something red. I remembered it from the cleansing. Venom.

Yankou's frighteningly long hair was vividly, if purposefully, placed over his face. It was so bloodcurdling, the way I could not see his eyes, those same eyes that had taunted me so each time my voice reached Yae's ears

Yankou's hand reached for the cork that was holding back the poison. I stared at him. Mio's feet ceased movement. She turned around, and with supernatural speed, appeared back over me. Yankou pulled the cork. The red substance shot out through the water. At that moment, I opened my mouth to scream, but the water blocked my voice.

I struggled with the water, but the venom in the vial turned into red hands that grasped my neck. Yankou and Mio vanished. Instead, Itsuki appeared above me atop the water. There was blood seeping from his neck, a red rope hanging forlornly from his throat. Itsuki was on his knees, crying.

The hands around my throat tightened. I tried to breathe…

I'm sure you're tired of this dream… All I have to tell you is that no matter how tight the hands were, no matter how terrifying Yankou looked, no matter how confusing Mio's presence was, the only thing that left a vivid memory seared to my mind was the sight of my dear brother. I couldn't get the image out of my head. I awoke with is lingering in front of me.

It was still raining when I awoke. The drops of water hit my face. I raised my eyes toward the sun. It wasn't there. Was this a sign?

As you can imagine, one side of my face was muddy. I felt weak as I made a move to stand. My mind whirred as I tried to make sense of fainting in the atrium.

* * *

Of course, I was found by Ayane. She commented that she'd had nightmares last night too. She told me about it while she led me to the Hinasaki house. Even though it was slightly past five o'clock, I was allowed the shower on the second floor. After the steamy pleasure, I made my way down the hall. On my way, I caught a glimpse of my beloved brother asleep in his room.

I longed to wake him up

For almost two centuries, I'd wanted badly to talk to my brother. To speak with him. I'd tried to at the village, but it was as if every time I did, the red butterflies would appear and carry me away.

My emotions were at a game of tug-of-war. The longing side won. I walked into the room.

My hands grazed the side of Itsuki's face. I used to wake him that way for years, since I was about three. Itsuki's eyelids fluttered. I saw distinct red lines on Itsu-chan's throat. Suicide. Marks of suicide.

I realized what he must be feeling.

"Itsuki-chan… Tsuko-chan?" I called softly, using his childhood nickname. Itsuki frowned, turning toward me.

"Hm?" he groaned. I smiled. Silly…

"It's me. Mutsuki," I whispered. Itsuki opened his eyes slowly, trying to focus on me. His brows furrowed.

"Mutsu-kun?" he asked.

"Yes…" I replied. I felt my lower lip tremble.

Itsuki threw back the covers slowly. Then he sat up, staring at me as if I were unreal. My body wouldn't move.

Itsuki stood up. I was slightly shorter than he because of a previous leg injury I'd had. Perhaps my shortness was due to the way I was standing. I tried to straighten myself.

After a little bit of effort, We were the same height.

We were standing in front of each other, looking into each other's eyes. I always wondered why Itsuki's eyes were blue… and mine gray. Otherwise, I was staring at a mirror. Itsuki's eye's filled with tears.

"Brother… it's you. It's-" he broke off, falling into my arms. Suddenly, we embraced as if we were clinging to the side of a cliff. This time however, no one was going to fall into the darkness.

My arms went numb as I held Itsuki. I heard a murmuring as Itsuki began to sob. He started to fall to the ground. I had to support his weight, because then his knees crumpled. I got down to my knees as well to be at eye level with him. My heart shattered at my brother's sorrow.

"I'm sorry. So sorry…Forgive me please!" he exclaimed. I did a double take.

"What?" I asked. Itsuki did not answer.

"Itsuki! There is nothing to forgive you for. You did what was expected of you."

Itsuki still sobbed. Not so much uncontrolled now, but frustrated sobs.

"No! I killed you! I couldn't even make you into a butterfly…Then, with Yae and Sae… I felt so alone after they left me too… I would be sucked up into the Abyss. So…" Itsuki threw up his arms, letting them fall back down, "I killed myself first."

I closed my mouth. I realized that it must have been open in awe.

"Itsuki please."

"No! It was all my fault. None of this would have happened had I just… been… able to do what I was told."

Itsuki looked at the ground. A few tears that were left fell to the ground.

I suddenly scooped him into an embrace. His face shone with surprise.

"You are… not mad at me?" he asked.

"Never. Nothing was your fault. Even if it was, I would never be angry at you. You are my twin, my brother. You are my protector. And I protect you too. We have been together since birth," I assured him.

Itsuki looked at me, his eyes still red. I'd never in my life seen him this way. He was always… so strong.

"Itsuki. Tsuko-chan. Do you see hatred in my soul? Does my soul have a shred of anger inside? Tell me, because you must see that I love you Tsuko-chan."

Itsuki looked into my eyes deeply. I knew that this was killing him, but he needed to see that I loved him so much.

"I see… no hatred…" he choked.

"That's right. I'm here to heal the deep wounds that All God's Village has left upon you neck, your soul."

Itsuki hugged me back, putting his head on my chest.  
"Thank you… _oniichan_…(big brother)"

I gasped. We hugged so tightly, that I thought I would explode.

I'd never in my life… heard _myself_ addressed as Itsuki's older brother. Never. I was always the youngest… But… we were leaving All God's Village, and it's rules behind.

* * *

A/N: That was so touching. I almost died. I love brotherly love. That's all it is. Very good, I think. Man! I live for stuff like that!

Next chapter… We'll see what I can muster, o-k-k-k? lol

Lakija X3


	3. Mio Forever

Your Diary

By: Lakija X

**Author's Notes: Mio and Mutsuki **Now the stars of our story are here. You guys realize that the romance is about to fly? Well, you realized right. Here's the romance. I wrote the chappies that are coming up before this one. Weird huh?

Also weird, have you guys been wondering why in the world all my chappies have been called _Your Diary? _Well… it's a secret… until later that is. XD

* * *

**Mio:** Forever…

I awoke. My eyelids fluttered open, revealing a very familiar room. Immediately, I wondered how I got here. I was alive!

Someone had changed my clothes for me. I had on a simple pair of jeans and a light blue jacket.

I sat up, feeling the side of my face. It was so sore. I had many flecks of something black in my eye. I rubbed it, thinking that it would come out. I couldn't remove it.

I put my arms back down on the covers.

My mind whirred as I tried to process what was happening. I'd gone to All God's Village. I helped Chitose Tachibana, Itsuki Tachibana, her _oniichan_ (big brother), and Ayane Kiryu, her pretend _oneechan_ (big sister). Then, I'd helped… Mutsuki. Mutsuki!

I threw back the covers. Where was he! Did I save him? I remembered him telling me so. I looked up to see that a note was on the desk next to me:

_Dear Amakura-san,_

_Hi! I'm glad you're awake/ I'm the doctor, and I took care of you last night. I said that you'd be feeling much better after a good night's rest. So, we all went over to the Hinasaki house. Mutsuki had to be brought over to the Hinasaki house as well. He brought _himself _over here because I think he got a little sick waiting for you to wake up. A cold; I diagnosed it myself. Since the path is very close to your old house, and the two are connected, sort of, we weren't too worried about you staying in the house with Ayane-san. Chitose-san and Akane-chan decided that they wanted to stay with their two _oneechans (big sisters)_ and so they're with you too. Please hurry and get better. Let's just say that there are a few people over here that won't calm down without you…_

_Sincerely_

_Dr. Kazuya Nobuo_

I laid the letter down, and went to look for the girls and Ayane-chan. I was a little panicky. Who couldn't calm down?

I knew my house well, and the Hinasakis' house too. They were like the Tachibana and Kiryu houses: like twins. I actually used to play in the Hinasaki house. Before it was called the Yakashima Mansion.

I went back out and down the hall, to Mayu's room. Chiko-chan and Ayane were asleep there. Chiko-chan was clutching a little doll, her little chest rising and falling.

I smiled at her, and backed quietly out of the room. By that time, I was less frantic, and my pace slowed. I rubbed at my eye while on my way to the staircase when I noticed the atrium door open. I walked over to it, suspiciously. I like the way that there's an atrium on the second floor overlooking the forest.

My parents had dirt shipped from the forest to the second floor so that we could create an atrium there.

It was my favorite place, where Mayu and I would sit and talk for hours. I walked into the atrium, smiling. I noticed that the ground was muddy outside. I was careful to walk on the outer edge of the atrium. The flowers in the atrium were in full bloom, and it was so beautiful to look at all the colors together.

I noticed a large gash in the ground. In fact, there was a full imprint of a body on the ground. I bent to touch it when I heard stirring behind me. I turned around.

"Mio-tan?" Akane whispered. She was so cute. She couldn't even say chan.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Can we go to see Mapuyu-tama?" she asked. Sama? Was he a holy being or something? -

"Yes. We can go to see… _Mapuyu_," I sighed.

I was a little mellow on the outside, but inside, I was burning to see Mutsuki.

* * *

I quickly got everyone up and running. I could see that the girls want to see _Mapuyu_ as much as I wanted to see Mutsuki-chan. They ran ahead of Ayane and I to see who could get to the door the fastest. Even though it doesn't seem as such, Ayane is only about twenty-three. So she was actually a perfect match for Mafuyu's sarcasm. coolness, and playfulness.

We reached the house in a few seconds. The little path led right up to the mansion.

The two girls happily ran to the front of the house, because we came in through the back door. They were just meeting Mafuyu as he was heading to work. They both gave him a hug.

Mafuyu looked at Ayane and I from above the girls' heads. He nodded his head at me, and his face seemed to turn a red color as he looked at Ayane. I saw his eyes go down extremely fast. Ayane grinned.

"Bye Hinasaki-kun!" she called. He looked back up, grinning as well.

"Seeya when I seeya!" he replied, in a somewhat high voice. How cute!

* * *

Everyone was pretty much still sleeping. I was now upstairs, and I wanted to know where Mutsuki was. I saw Sae and Yankou in Yankou's room talking intently. I didn't bother them.

Next, I saw that Miku was asleep in her room. There was another bed next to hers, but it was messed up. Must have been Mafuyu's bed.

Mayu was in the next room, and the bed next to hers was vacant. Sae's bed. Her white kimono was hanging on the door of the room, pristine and crisp. Miku must have used heavy-duty bleach to get the blood stains off the front of it.

I went down the hall, and Itsuki was sitting on the floor asleep. By himself.

I sighed, feeling a knot in the pit of my stomach. Did I save him?

I fluttered toward the atrium. After this, I would go downstairs and search that level of the house. My feet carried me to the middle of the room. The flowers here were much more well kept than those of my home's atrium.

I clasped my hands to my chest. If I hadn't really saved Mutsuki, then I would surely die. I walked forward to the balcony of the atrium. Unlike my home's view, which overlooked the forest, the Hinasakis' overlooked the waters under the bridge of youth.

**_Then… _he_ appeared behind me. I hiccupped. I guess he pitied my whining._**

_**His arms wrapped around me so slowly. So softly, then they rested on my arms, holding them. I could feel his breath on my neck. His wispy hair touched my face. He was so cold. But… at the same time, I felt so warm.**_

_**His face touched mine. His chin resting on my shoulder. Fear struck me as his lips became dangerously close to mine.**_

_**And all the while, I felt that I really knew him. As if… I'd felt his presence many, many times before.**_

_(Passage from One More Chance)_

I felt arms wrap around me. Soft, strong arms; I felt his breath warming the side of my neck. I felt his delicate hair on my face. He was so warm. His face rested on my shoulder. Fervor flowed through my veins as I realized that his lips were dangerously close to mine. I put my arms up and clutched his hands. They were so soft, so warm, and alive.

"Mutsuki-chan… You're… here," I whispered.

I felt Mutsuki's lips smiling. "_Konichiwa _(Hello) Mio_ko_-chan."

(**A/N:** _ko-_ Permanent suffix added to a name of a romantic partner or a sibling i.e. Chi_ko_-chan as said by Itsuki and Mio Mio is like Chitose's big sister, or oneechan, Mio_ko_ Mutsuki is Mio's romantic friend)

I turned around slowly after lowering my arms from Mutsuki's. Mutsuki had on a white jacket with baggy jeans and his hair was in a messy style. He looked so different. I put my hand to my mouth. Tears rolled from my eyes.

"I saved you. I can't believe it… No … I can believe it."

I slowly went into Mutsuki's arms as they opened to me. I sniffed as he held my head to his chest.

"I missed you so much Mioko," he murmured to me.

"I missed you too…You won't leave me again will you?" I asked.

"_Iie _(No). Never. I won't leave you anymore. I'm here for you. How are you feeling today? After your ordeal yesterday?"

"I feel… I feel fine. I really do. Except that my eye's a little irritated. Otherwise… I just wanted to see you again… Mutsuko-chan," I sighed.

"I feel so important. I never want to live in that wretched place again. I'm done with it. I feel like my strings have been clipped, and I can live."

"Thanks to me?" I muttered, giggling.

Mutsuki laughed softly. "You and that camera. _Arigato gozaimasu _(Thank you polite version). I really do appreciate everything you've done for me…"

"_Wakatte-imasu…_ (I know…) but it was you who helped me. If it weren't for you we would all still be in All God's Village. So thank you."

"I guess… that it was our unity that helped us…"

* * *

Mutsuki took me by the hand as we made our way to the downstairs. But on our way, the doctor, Dr. Kazuya Nobuo, stopped us.

"Amakura-san? I need to speak with you for a minute. Tachibana-san, you can wait in this room for her, it won't take but a minute."

Mutsuki looked at me, and then down at our interlocked hands. Dr. Nobuo looked at them as well. He sighed, then smiled.

"I know how you two must feel. I do know about this village business, but my lips are sealed about it. This is a bit of bad news. So… I suppose you may hear it as well."

Mutsuki looked at me.

"I'm ready for it," I sighed.

"Well… I noticed something unusual about your eye last night when I examined it. I won't say exactly what, because it's a bit complicated. But here goes: you had some sort of collision yesterday that may have…hm… _upset_… your optic nerve, meaning that if you get another concussion, you may become blind in that eye," Dr. Nobuo tried to explain. It was more than enough.

"I don't know why… but I really don't care if I go blind in this eye. I've seen people with their eyes sewn shut. I think I can handle being blind in one eye. Besides, I won't be doing anything dangerous for a long time…"

* * *

Mutsuki and I were the only ones at breakfast that morning. Miku had to go to school, but she promised to be back soon. Ayane supervised us as we ate breakfast. Mutsuki didn't have much of an appetite, which didn't surprise me.

After that, we went outside. There was a garden there. No doubt, it was Mafuyu's. Miku said she was no good with plants. I didn't believe her though. I think that everyone has some green in their thumbs. We took a walk in it. Mutsuki held me through the whole garden. We would never part. Never.

We sat on a beautiful bench, where I laid my head on Mutsuki's shoulder. He put his arm around me.

"Mutsuki?" I asked.

"Yes?" he murmured.

"Did you used to love Yae?" I asked.

He sighed. "I really can't say. I thought she was nice enough, but contrary to what people thought, I didn't really love her. I was friends with both Yae and Sae, but mostly Sae," Mutsuki said.

"I always thought… hm… Well, never mind. Chitose wants to see you later. Okay?"

"Yes… I have a lot of people to see again…"

* * *

**A/N:** That was okay. A little romance in there. Not the same romance from the other story, but still good. You guys can look forward to some of _that_ romance with Sae and someone else… could it be Itsuki? Mafuyu? (_hell_ no… besides, he's going with someone else… XD ) Perhaps it is Yankou? Maybe a boy from… _high school_? We'll see…

And just what was that between Mafuyu and Ayane? Do you guys approve of this behavior? Tsk tsk! -

Lakija X&


	4. Mafuyu at the Office

Your Diary

By: Lakija X

**Author's Notes: **This is starring Mafuyu. I will need you guys help though. I want to know a little about Mafuyu's relationship with Kirie, the Rope Maiden. Please help me! - I need help. (Sounds like I need psychological help…)

Mafuyu's part is my favorite so far. I like him.

* * *

**Mafuyu: Ropes?**

On my way to work, I stopped by my friend's house. We both work at the same place, and so we car pool each other to work. See, the gas prices are a bit too high. Yeah, I know that I'm a bit on the well-off side, but hey! I don't wanna file for bankruptcy before I get married!

My friend, Hajime Yoshihiro, is always on time each time it's my turn to drive. As soon as I arrive, he's usually waiting for me to pick him up. However, that day, he happened to be late getting up or something. I honked on my horn, but to no avail.

Frustrated, I shut off the engine. I sighed as I stepped from the car. In the mornings, I tend to be tense, unless I'm joking about something of course!

I walked to the door of Hajime's small house. I looked for his doorbell, and rang it. My fingers had scarcely touched the button when the door flew open.

A flustered Hajime-san stepped out of it. His coat was halfway on, and he was juggling a thermos of coffee and a briefcase. Hajime has gray hair, and he smiles so much that the creases on the sides of his mouth never get a break. In fact, if he frowns, the world will end.

I grabbed them both and let Hajime-san put on his coat.

"What happened to you this morning? Your alarm clock fail you?" I teased. Hajime frowned. Usually, he and I were unstoppable when it came to joking.

"You have no idea Mafuyu-kun. I'm usually very punctual in the mornings, but not today. This morning, my alarm clock was broken when I woke up.," he sighed. I raised my eyebrow as Hajime-san locked his door. He sighed again, and followed me to the car.

Hajime rubbed his forehead. I drove off toward our office building as he relayed his dream.

"I had the strangest nightmare last evening. I was doing my work on the pottery that was found near the forest. The beautifully glazed Celadon pot from South Korea, a wonderful import from many years before you time. You should have seen the beautiful jade texture of the piece. Simply magnificent.

While I was recording my results from its analysis, I became very sleepy. Eventually, I fell asleep altogether. I dreamt that there was a woman. A woman with white on. She slowly walked toward me. I was strapped down to some sort of bed-like contraption. The young woman kept coming without hesitation.

I looked at her head. She had very long hair. It was black, and it covered her face. She looked like she'd turned into a _yueri _Mafuyu. That's a girl with long black hair. Most often seen in horror movies. i.e. the Grudge, The Ring, Fatal Frame, you know what I mean? But the worst part came when I realized that she was carrying something… it was in her hands, all red and bloodstained…"

_**Ropes… there another one… and another one!**_

_Th**e ro**p_es… **all of **the _ropes are _co**m**_ing f_**o**_r me… She **has** the ro**pe**s…_

"_I have the ropes… I won't let you go… we are tied with these bloody ropes… you and I…"_

'_Why is she here? Didn't she…?'_

Frantically I pressed on the breaks. It was a red light.

"Ropes?" I breathed.

"No… not ropes. It was a syringe. A sharp bloodstained needle was in her hands. She told me that I would have to face it one day…I really have to go back to the doctors to see if I'm clear of cancer. I'm sure I am, but the lady in my dream wanted to make sure of it… oh and she also said that she was coming for you next…" Hajime-san said. Hajime pressed the window button, spitting out of it.

Hajime looked toward the sidewalk across the street to see some young kids going into a theatre.

"GO TO SCHOOL!" he yelled. The kids ducked into the theatre rapidly. It was a Tuesday.

My heart skipped a beat. "What? She was coming for me?"

"_I'm coming back for you Mafuyu. Why did you leave me? Why? We were supposed to love each other forever…"_

I frantically looked around.

"I was only joking Mafuyu… are you alright?" Hajime inquired.

I took a breath and nodded.

"But did you hear that? The voice? Didn't you hear it?" I asked.

Hajime frowned, glancing around. "Hear what?"

Typical. Of course he didn't hear it. I had to play it cool. Obviously I was overreacting to his story. Anyone could have dreamt of a _yueri_.

"Nothing… I'm just pulling your leg…" I replied smoothly, smiling. I should be an actor.

"Oh! Why yes! Of course. I knew that."

I smiled at him. "Oh I got you that time!"

"I got you first! Well, let me continue. I awoke a little later, and I found that my alarm was broken. I must have swiped that clock when I bolted awake. The funny thing was, it was broken at precisely 7:15…"

"What's so peculiar about that?" I asked.

"Well, I forgot to tell you yesterday, and forgive me, but a package arrived for you at the office. The return address was 715 N. Winston Street. Chicago Illinois, 60625. All the way in America. I think it may just be coincidence sneaking up on me again though. We can all see what's up when we get to work today." Hajime picked up his thermos and sipped the coffee. He'd completely forgotten about it I guess.

I however, remained silent

* * *

"_Ohayo _(Good morning) Mafuyu-chan!" called out a young girl. "_O genki desu ka? (How are you?)"_

"_Hai, genki desu. (I'm fine) Anata wa?(And you?)" I asked. I really was just being polite. Before we started our little… how shall I say? Game? Mwahahaha!_

_"Yoi…(Good…). Did your head shrink over the weekend? It doesn't looked as big as it did… OH! It could be that I left my contact lenses at home this morning…" Hana-chan replied._

_"Funny you should mention that… Someone accidentally sent me a hat as a promotional item. I couldn't wear it because it was double-wide in size_. A 37XXX I believe. But I saved it for you. Should be a little too small, if I'm not mistaken…"

We both snickered for a second, Hajime staring at us. Then we erupted into a fit of laughter. "ALL RIGHT!" we yelled.

Hajime smacked his forehead.

"You two are impossible. And I though Mafuyu and I were a bad pair to put together…" Hajime-san said.

* * *

Later on, when I was situated in my office, Hana-chan came back up to me, her bouncy brown hair glowing. She was a teenager from America, and boy was I not in love with her if that's what you're thinking so don't think that.

So… Hana dropped a big dirty package on my brand new desk.

"What the heck is this?" I asked.

"Well… I found this thing in the woods this morning. I thought that you guys would like it. I know all you get to do is file paperwork about nasty skeletons and artifacts, so I brought you all a reel to watch."

I nodded, as Hana left the room. I put the package on the floor, and started again to record the results from the analysis on a skeleton that we'd exhumed from a forest. There's an unusual story about that, because the authorities had thought that the body was one from a murder. But it turned out to be a young maiden from an era way back when.

Boooooriiing… It gets tired after the first ten maidens. -

As my fingers tapped away on the keys, I heard something weird… eerie. A young woman's cries. I frowned, wondering what was making such a horrible sound. Stupid kids running 'round the stupid office and stupid fell , that's what.

I was going to show them, skipping stupid school and/or daycare! I wrapped up my report, rolled up a newspaper for hitting, and walked out of the office.

As Hatsumoura Kato is my lawyer, a kid with a package ran up to me. I was getting ready to snap when she raised it to me.

"This is yours Mr. Mafuyu. Hajie-san said to give it to you. But I've got to go," she said.

"Hold it! Are you and those other kids runnin' round the office?" I asked.

"No! No not this time Ma-chan! I was sitting in Kotano's office this time. Swear!" the little girl ran away.

I grunted. Stupid kid was probably lying… but she was a cute little bad girl! Even though on two separate occasions she made me spill my coffee…

Defeated by a kid, I took the box to my desk. There was no return addresser on the box, but it came from a 715 address in America. Curious, I opened it. An old scent rushed toward me as soon as the last piece of adhesive had fallen away.

"Whoa…(_cough!_)_…_" I gasped.

No one heard me, so I shrugged, and placed my hand on the box again. Underneath a lid, there was a tape recorder in tissue paper. I've seen tape recorders a lot, and I've been to therapy, and they still give me the creeps.

Shivering a little, I peered at the dark object in the container. I slit my eyes as I saw the play button beckoning me. I don't like that word… do NOT like that word… My fingers sweated as I lifted them to the buttons. Depressing _Play_, I listened intently. The cassette inside, even though I didn't know it was there, crackled to life. I didn't hear anything peculiar but the whirring of the tape. I listened for three minutes before I laughed to myself. What was I expecting? Honestly!

I rewound the tape and set it aside, listening to the machine go.

I continued to type my report.

I was startled by the click of the recorder. I nearly jumped outta my skin! I was finished with my report (I'd been _nearly finished_ for two days…), and had began to randomly search the Net. So maybe being startled was because of the guilt of not working… nah!

That's when I realized that the crying had began again… or had it ever stopped? Puzzled, I did the smart thing, and grabbed that recorder. Obviously the cassette was a blank, so I could record the noise.

I walked into the hallway, since the sound was muffled and far away. It sounded louder outside indeed.

I walked down the hallway, casually. The recorder was old and crusty, so it could easily pass for a new project.

I was on my way into a janitor's closet, where I could hear the cries the loudest. In the small room, there were towels and spray bottles, cleaning appliances and concentrated cleaners.

I set the tape recorder on the fluffy towels, and listened. Cries, yes, but that was all…

"Maf! We've found an old projector! Come on… what're you doing in there?" Hana asked. She'd snuck up on me.

"Looking for bleach, now come on!" I said. Here's my first thing: Better to agree and split, than to explain that you're hearing things in a janitor's closet, as I always say.

I pulled her arm, and led her back to my office.

Once there, I picked up that old reel, and Hana was immediately looking at the old box.

"Hey, 'd'you get a package?" she asked. "What was it?"

"Recorder… let's go now… so we can get to this projector which is not work."

"Oh! I understand. You haven't even been working this week anyway, so what difference will this make!"

Hana left the office. That's my second thing: when in doubt, change the subject. Works everytime. Look how fast she came and left. Oh I am a genius!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I settled in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs that you find in every classroom at school.

Hana was still up with Hajime trying to hook up that reel. Hajime used to watch reels anyhow, so he should have known. He's as old as dirty bedrock. I mean dirt. - That's one of my best friends though, honestly.

"Aah! I've got it!" Hajime exclaimed. At first, I thought he hurt his finger.

"Great! Can we watch the movie now?" I asked.

"Yes, the switch should power up the projector. Want to do the honors?" Haji said.

"Sure why not?" I agreed. I smiled as I stood up to flip on the ancient machine.

5…4…3…2…1…/

A home movie… It was…

* * *

A/N: Suspense, finally. I can't wait for you guys to read the next two chapters. Chapter four is very very veryveryclose. You guys are going to like it. I'll get it up one day this week! Mwahaha!

Lakija X


	5. Strange Feelings For Saechan

I Won't Tell

By: Lakija X

**Author's Notes: **Cliché! Bwahahaha! But if you know Lakija X, there's something fishy about all this… Sae and Itsuki and Mayu? How Soap Opera is that! - Was I lying?

Maybe… a young man can intervene…

* * *

**Sae:** Strange Feelings

I awoke to a bright sunny day. My arms ached a little, but I stretched out my arms. The first thing my mind conjured up were images of the souls from the Hellish Abyss. Were they freed? I hoped so.

Mayu-san was lying next to me. Her chest rose and fell in a repeating, almost hypnotizing motion.

We were in a western bed of sorts. A wonderful item. I pulled back the bed covers, and placed my feet on the wooden floor. It was all sort of new, but I'd seen all of these things the night before.

There in front of my bed was a pair of… jeans… and a… shirt. I'd never worn anything other than a kimono. Speaking of which, my ceremonial kimono had been cleaned and restored to its normal, pristine state.

I was unsure of whether or not to put on these new, strange clothes, or to put on my kimono. I had on sleeping garments of some sort already. They had peonies all over them, but in bright, exuberant colors. And the garments were made of a stretchy thin material instead of the silks and satins I was used to. In addition to this… they had pants.

I decided to change later.

Quietly I crept from the room, and walked down to Yankou's sleeping chambers.

I would never have went into a young man's room in All God's village… but I wasn't in All God's Village anymore, so I ignored this former rule, and decided to be a little more curious.

I'd never seen another young male sleeping, except for Itsuki, who _never_ stayed_ awake_ when there were town gathering, or talk of the Crimson Sacrifice. (lol)

The first thing I saw was Yankou's beautiful, extremely long black silky hair. It was all over the bed. I quietly walked over to him. Of course, his face had a stern expression on it, even as he slumbered. (lol) Even so, I could still see the handsomeness of his face.

I placed my hand on the side of it. Once, my best friend, Mutsuki-chan, told me that people wake up when you do this. He demonstrated on a napping Itsuki, who'd fallen asleep at a village meeting.

Yankou's mouth moved slightly, as his eyes opened. Usually, when I was around him or any male who was older than I, I never looked into his eyes. But when they opened this morning, I gazed intently at them, waiting for him to wake up entirely.

For his eyes were the most beautiful orange and golden color. The base of them was brown, but it was highlighted with such warm colors!

Yankou frowned at me when he saw that I was staring at him. I couldn't help it though. How could someone so unforgiving at times have such becoming eyes?

"Did one of my eyeballs fall out while I was sleep?" he moaned. I giggled.

Yankou finally let in the morning sun, and sighed. He looked toward the hand that was resting on the side of his face. He closed his eyes, and sort of laid his face on my hand more. I could have sworn that he liked my touching his face.

I gasped, bringing my own eyes down to the floor in a swift motion. _I brought back my hand, embarrassed. I hadn't even realized that my hand was still there._

"_Ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning)_ Sae-chan. Sleep well?" he asked. Yankou looked out of the window, scowling at the bright light vaguely.

_"Hai!_ (Yes!) I came to see if you were awake," I replied.. I stood in front of his bed, my hands folded in front of me. Yankou smiled, raising an eyebrow at me. I put my hand to my mouth. I knew my cheeks were burning, because Yankou laughed.

"Wish I could say I slept well. I had a terrible nightmare. But that's normal for me. What I dreamt about that was weird was that a girl in all white with long hair… sorta like mine… was holding ropes. She wasn't coming for me though, but for that guy, Mafuyu. Poor thing… so anyways Miku told me that she was going to put us in school or something. She said that she wanted to enroll us in the school that Mio and Mayu used to go to. I don't know how they're gonna possibly get the school officials to believe anything about those two, but whatever they come up with is going to be impressive."

"That's what I was thinking of too. I mean, this school that they are going to, will the people there honestly believe that Mio and Mayu have stayed the same age for almost fifty years? I do not think so." I went to the door, peering out. I thought that someone walked pass and looked in at us.

"Uh huh. And in addition to that, what will the government think? They'd probably put us all to death for… who knows what? Witchcraft? I don't know… they did things like that. Thank goodness for us we were mostly born almost after the Meiji Restoration. Or we'd all probably be…What year is this?" Yankou asked.

I laughed. "It's 2004 silly. A LONG time after the Meiji era. So we are just about safe."

"Oh yeah… phew. Well, now that that's over, I'm going to change my clothes. Seeya at breakfast. In like an hour. I'm going to let you go and change too… you still have on sleepwear."

* * *

Later, after I'd settled on wearing a pair of those awful jeans and a shirt made of stretchy cotton, I left.

I went to see my friend.

"Itsuki wake up," I muttered. Itsuki was asleep in the floor. I shook him.

"What…whatisit…" he groaned

"Sae… it's Sae Kurosawa."

"Oh… Sae, I'm glad to be able to talk to you. It's been a while," Itsuki said. He yawned. I giggled.

"Yes it has. _Oai-deki-te ureshii-desu_ (I'm glad to see you).Have a good sleep?" I asked.

"I have only been napping. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Have you gotten over the trauma of everything?" Itsuki asked.

My eyes widened. "Of course. I'm okay. Everything's fine." I walked over to Itsuki. He nodded, rubbing his head. I patted it, and sat on the floor next to him. He laughed.

"That's good to hear. I was worried about you. Have you talked to the others yet?"

_"Hai,_ Yankou. I haven't seen anyone else though but that other girl," I said. I hadn't know Mayu so well.

"Hm? Who might that be?" he asked.

"Well, I don't-"

_"Ohayou gozaimasu Itsuki-chan. Oh… Gomen nasai Kurosawa-san. (I'm sorry/pardon me Miss Kurosawa)."_

A thin, short girl walked into the room. She limped into the room, I mean. Her hair was short and black, like mine. In fact, she looked like me, except… I looked so plain next to her. Her face was much clearer, and she had color on her eyelids. Not dramatic, but some shimmery stuff…and I looked like a spindly little girl next to her. Itsuki looked like he had on more makeup than me. T.T

Plus she had on a nice skirt and shirt. Her skirt was jean, like my pants, and they looked to have been washed down with something that lightened them. Her shirt was striped and bright pink.

_"__Shinpai shinaide_ (That's all right). _Ohayou gozaimasu._" I rubbed my arm, self-conscious for some reason.

"I came in to say hi to Itsuki. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Yeah…sure…

For some reason, I felt heavily intimidated by Mayu-san. I cleared my throat, standing up.

"I, um… have to go. I need to, uh… see Mio about something or other. It was nice to see you two," I said, awkward. _Especially you Itsuki…_ I thought, smiling.

* * *

"You didn't come to see Mio did you?" Miku said. I was at the breakfast table, moping.

"_Iie _(No). _Shiri-masen…_ (I don't know…).I was just famished."

"Liar liar pants on fire," Miku sang while she fixed me a plate of breakfast.

"_Nani! _(What!)" I exclaimed?

"Just kidding. But if you were coming to ask me something, I have a few minutes. So shoot."

I sighed. "It's just that… I feel terribly out of place," I tried.

"Oh, don't give up now. You just got here. I'm sure you'll be able to fit in. But no matter what, I think that you and I should talk sometime. In fact, I'm taking you and Itsuki and Mutsu-kun shopping today with Aya-san. We're all going to get new clothes. Yankou and the other girls are going with Maf. It's going to be fun!" Miku giggled with glee.

Shopping… was going to be fun with Miku.

"So… are we going to school soon?" I asked. Miku put the plate next to me.

"Yeah. I want to see what sort of education the village offered to you first. I have no idea how we're going to get you guys in school, what with the special papers and stuff. We'll see what goes on first, but eventually, you guys must have an education… I'm a little concerned about the gov though…"

Miku blew a kiss to me, and grabbed her book-bag and left the house..

* * *

**A/N:** That was something. I'm not sure when the next chapter will get out, but what happens with the government will have to be researched.

Also, did you guys notice that for Sae, I use a lot of Japanese words? It's because I figured since she comes from the village, she would be more convincing to the reader if she didn't know so much English. I thought it gave a certain feel to Sae. I dunno, I just probably like it.

Lakija X


	6. ANALYSIS REPORT HINASAKI497

I Won't Tell

By: Lakija X

**Author's Notes: **What's on that movie? Well… let's see…

**(A/N: **This chapter is Mafuyu's analysis report on the movie he saw while you guys weren't reading the story. Hana lied to him when she said the film was not work. It was actually another assignment from the top, the BOSS. So after Mafuyu and his colleagues watched the reel, he was told to get on the job at once. Hana laughed evilly as he retrieved his gear. Armed with a computer and his tools, Mafuyu researched the family shown on the film reel on the Net, and found biographies and stories. He worked for 3 hours before he was able to share the report with his co-workers and you, the reader. Too bad you missed out! And Matsumoto isn't real as far as I know. I made it up, and it means "Origin of the Pine," on account of it's a forest!)

* * *

"Mafuyu, this is a very in-depth report. It's very unlike you to put this much detail in your work. It really sparks your interest. I'm scheduling you a trip to the Matsumoto region. You are to go to the Ukeda House to see that young girl, and also to see Natalie Larson. She is also in the home. I expect a full report covering the trip," said the boss.

_Goody. A business trip…_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Hinasaki Mafuyu's Analysis Report**

**Who Were They? What Drove Them…**

Log 79: Report 1

Subject: Film Reel

Location: Forest Heights/Matsumoto Province.

CONDITION OF SUBJECT: (Check One)

New

Fine

Good

Okay

Poor 

Bad

Ruined

Date: December 15, 2004

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Several journals were retrieved through Internet access, and were directly linked to the reels. They will be marked with asterisks (). All other material was documented from the film, and will be marked by tilde marks (). My own words have been added due to lack of sound in the film. Sounds were unable to be recorded at the time of the creation of the film.**

Natalie Larson: The Big News 

_My mum, my dad, and I had been planning to travel to Japan for years. We were going to surprise my brother with it. When he found out, you can only imagine how happy he was._

"_Natalie! Mum! Dad! I can't believe you all! A trip! And to another country! I'll have to take my new camera! And my favorite book! I can't wait!" said my brother Thomas. He was sixteen. Since he worked much of the time, with my father, my parents and I wanted him to get away._

_Also, my family was moving into the film industry, so it would be good to have a chance to see and try the customs. _

_I lived in a rainy part of England where my friends and I were normal girls: we secretly talked of the cutest boys who ran around the town. We discussed the happiness and nuisances of one day having children. We ran along the fields of flowers have fun when we could steal away from the adults._

_Things were wonderful and bothersome all at the same time. Then one day… the day we traveled to Japan!_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"_Smile Natalie! Tell me what you plan on finding in Japan?" Thomas asked. He was rolling the camera with its crank, slowly._

_My family and I was in front of the big ship. The ocean spray was calling me, telling me that I would have so much fun in Japan. _

"_Well, I want to adventure! I hope that I'll be able to search around for hidden treasures, and live to tell my friends about it! And… I wish I could find a really good looking guy!" I giggled. I blew a kiss to the camera, so whoever was watching would know what I meant. Thomas laughed._

"_Yeah, and you shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that. Tell me what else you plan on finding."_

_I thought a moment. "Something really scary. I want to find something really scary and I'll be very much pleased. So there!" I opted._

"_Great! That's all done. Now let me just get the ship, and the ocean on film."_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Mafuyu:**

The movie was about this little fourteen year old girl who was traveling here, to Japan. Her family was into the movie industry, so they were bringing the camera over here to film a few things here and there. I began to comprehend the meaning of the reel. It must have been what they recorded on their trip.

The trip itself had been a surprise for the son of the Larson family. That was their name. The son, Thomas Larson, worked with his father, making cameras maybe? And they probably wanted to bring the camera over here, like so many others did. So the Larsons surprised Thomas one day with a boat ticket to Japan, and he was so happy. He readied one of his cameras, and began filming immediately. He interviewed his sister, Natalie, about what she wanted to find in Japan. She wanted adventure and horror. A very vivacious young lady indeed… well, she used to be.

_Thomas:_

_We traveled on the ship for what seemed like months. Though I tried my best to jog 'round the ship, my muscles still felt very tense from lack of exercise. More often than not, I filmed the progression of the voyage. Oftentimes, the water was choppy and daring. Natalie loved it, seeing as how her soul was exactly like the water._

_Other times, the water was calm and sparkling, even inviting for a swim. But it did not fool me. For its fingers were icy to the touch, no matter what glowing it reflected from the sun. No matter how golden._

_About two weeks into the voyage, we, Natalie and I, were confronted by the cabin boy. He had gone to fetch Natalie a cold towel when she suddenly had a fainting spell on the ship. We'd lain her down on the deck, where she got fresh air._

"_Are you… okay?" he asked. _

"_Yes, I'm fine. Thank you!" she exclaimed. She put the towel on her head._

"_I never hear that…" he muttered. I heard him. The cabin boy was a young Japanese, black hair, spindly, and wise of the sea._

"'_Tis alright. I try to teach her good manners" I said. I nodded to him. I wasn't familiar with Japanese customs, but I knew what was decent._

"_Even more surprising… would you all like to hear a tale?" he said suddenly. He frowned, as if he'd suddenly thought of it._

"_Oh yes! Is it frightening?" Natalie asked. _

"_Yes, actually. Do you like thrillers?" he asked, excited._

"_Oh yes! I'd simply die for a ghost story!" _

"_Great! Listen here… there was a town, a hamlet. It was called, All God's Village. I used to live right near it, but I moved after the incident."_

"_What happened?" I asked, suddenly ensnared into the topic. A village with an incident… I wondered what might have come upon it._

"_Well… there was an earthquake. Some think that it was one so big that it sucked the village right into the ground," the cobin boy stated, his arms outstretched in a fashion that implied that the quake was quite enormous!_

"_What could have caused such devastation?" Natalie asked._

"_No one knows. Some say that perhaps the village was over an unknown fault. A fault is a crack in the earth that has the power to cause earthquakes. Other people say that perhaps the portal to Hell was beneath the village. I for one believe that story is unbelievable. Still others say that the village was associated with demons, who were angered and killed over the town, causing it to disappear."_

_Natalie's towel fell from her face as she sat up. _

"_Is it close to the town we're docking in?" she asked. So full of questions!_

"_Yes, in fact. I live close to it. Some say that there are even ghosts there, but I for one have never seen any."_

"_We simply must go! We must! Oh how I'd love to see a ghost."_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_I brought back out my camera, and I filmed the cabin boy. He told me that he would be happy to show our family the forest around the village._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Mafuyu:**

What happened next in the video was absolutely unexpected.

The family walked toward the forest. As they did, they were approached by an unknown woman. She was native to the land, and was being escorted by a young man, refusing to communicate with the others,

A moment after they walked by, another woman followed rapidly behind them. It appears that she attacked the camera man, and the reel was damaged beyond repair, and unable to be played any further. The film reel has been sent to a CSI lab for analysis, considering the devastating amounts of blood and soil on the reel…

END OF REPORT

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Related Information:**

---Local History: Matsumoto/Matsushita Villages: Victims of violent attacks found in local cemetery. Foreigners to the native land. Presumably tourists from the late 1800s or early 1900s. More research is required.

---Recent Information: news reports several teenagers went hiking in woods. Six total. Four return with elaborate tale of a massacre based on myths. Two return mentally ill.

-One deceased shortly after being discovered, the other in Uriko Ukeda's Mental Facility. Repeats the words "sacrifice", "I'm sorry," and "storehouse" over and over. Is said to resemble a young woman from the mythical "All God's Village." Had short black hair, plain features, and pale skin

---Local Newspaper Reports: The following is an excerpt from the firsthand account of an elderly villager who witnessed what is now called "The Matsumoto Massacre."

* * *

"The family watched as the couple made their way into the town. They tried to talk to them, but the young man shooed them away, saying his girlfriend was very ill. Mrs. Larson tried to help, but was refused. The young man, saying his name was Munakata-san. 

The family continued on their way into the woods, the young native boy leading the way. Everything was going according to plan. The family's footsteps clattered and crunched their way into the wilderness. Until they felt the quake beneath their feet. That's when the world literally halted, and the terror from within the woodland began.

"Nooooooooo! Please! Not my BABY!"

The Larsons heard the loud cry in the woods, and was immediately bewildered. Their feet froze in the air. Everything was quiet, no one dared breathe. The Larsons stood intently, listening hard for the sound once again. Screams and cries were heard from deep within the woods.

"Please! WE tried to save it! You were the only twin left! Please…! Spare me! Spare me Kurosawa-sama! SPARE ME!" A nauseating crack was heard soon after the hysterical plead. Mrs. Larson grew terrified, covering her mouth to prevent herself from retching.

Babies cried, and women screamed. Men were heard grunting and struggling, obviously attacking whatever it was that was causing the chaos, but eventually, they too produced gut-wrenching yells of pain.

Everyone stood still, completely stunned. Natalie clung to her brother as she heard hideous laughs and giggles from the woods' heart. It was so sick and twisted that she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I don't like this anymore…please let's go back…" she whispered, her voice stuck in her throat. Though it was morning, the sky grew dark. Everyone looked at the guide.

"Let us go and alert the authorities," he said.

They all nodded. Being very careful, as not to attract any attention, the family turned back. Thoroughly disturbed by the commotion heard in the wilderness, all were silent. Thomas developed a peculiar desire to record the sound on the tape.

The laugh was heard again, but this time, accompanied by the swishing of leaves and wind flying rapidly through the woods. Natalie's foot crunched a stick. She gasped, covering her mouth. The sounds in the woods stopped at that moment. Natalie began to sob silently, her hand still over her mouth. She saw what she'd just lured toward them, and knew it was over.

The air grew stiff and cold as the sound became more and more apparent, more immediate, much closer than before. Natalie and her mother's eyes grew as they spotted a pale figure with sickening stains of blood come toward them. She moved with limp white hands protruding from the sleeves of her messy robes. Her body simply glided with no effort at all.

Natalie's mom grabbed her daughter.

"Baby come on!" she yelled. Natalie ran, but was horrified by the lifeless eyes under the blood-matted black hair. Her mother could pull her no further, but her father pick up Natalie and ran. The woman stared heartlessly at them, but her attention promptly reverted to the young man.

Thomas had just enough time to whip out his photochronograph, which we today call a camcorder. He recorded the deathly pale woman. Mr. Larson called to his son, but to no avail. The strange woman put her hands out, and in a cloud of bright red blood, she attacked the young boy. All that was heard from within the cloud was screams, and slashing sounds.

Mr. Larson put his daughter down, and grabbed an abnormally large tree limb, and he ran toward the woman, swing with all of his might.

"Edward! Please come back!" the wife shouted. But it was too late. As soon as they followed the father's figure on his way to the woman, and though she had been struck, bloody smoke spilled from the woman and the father screamed painfully. He was no more.

Natalie and her mom ran away from the scene as they caught a whiff of the stench that was carried by this woman. It smelled of death.

Natalie sobbed uncontrollably now. She began to have violent spasm. Everyone around her was slaughtered but her mother. The woman drove the young girl crazy, as she ran blindingly fast through the town. She never spoke anymore after that…"

Mafuyu Hinasaki.

This concludes my Analysis Report.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Chilling, no?

-Lakija X


	7. Shopping Trip, Sae's New Look

I Won't Tell

By: Lakija X

**Author's Notes: **Shopping with Miku is really fun!

* * *

**Sae: Mio- Unexpected Friend**

Miku drove her truck down the street, where all of us were in it, Mio and Mayu included. Mafuyu had been held up at the office later than anticipated. I was glad that Mafuyu had bought what they all called an SUV, because it was spacious, and I was permitted to sit way in the back between Yankou and Mio. Mio was toying playfully with Mutsuki's hair, who was smiling warmly and serenely in front her. I smirked at him, happy to see my best friend in a romantic relationship. He returned the smile.

"So Sae? When was the last time you went shopping for clothes?" Miku asked. I flashed an embarrassed smile back at her.

"Never. All of my clothes were brought to me, whereas I chose from the selection. I never shopped for clothes. I only shopped for gifts and trinkets when I was allowed," I explained.

Mio looked at me, her finger intertwined in a lock of black hair. "Are you serious? I really should help you pick out clothes at the store!" Mio exclaimed.

"That is a wonderous idea. I wouldn't know what to do anyhow," replied, blushing.

"I see. Clothes shopping is so fun! Especially with Mafuyu's credit card!" Miku said, waving around a silver card with Mafuyu's name on it. I smiled, unsure of with this little object was for. "Does this device produce some sort of currency?" I asked.

"Enough yen to buy this hunk of metal three times over," Miku exclaimed. It didn't do much good, since I had been terrified of getting in the.. truck… in the first place and I hardly knew what it was.

"I see. Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Well, a friend of mines, his name's Kyou, is going to help the guys out. I don't feel much like shopping for boys. So you girls are coming with me and Ayane."

When we reached the shopping district, we split form the boys. Kyou turned out to be a twenty-something year old boy with bright orange hair and a killer tan, as Mio said. He was a little tough, but I liked him anyways.

Yankou looked at me. "Have fun, 'kay? And remember me when I get a haircut. Sorry to say, but I won't really miss it all!" he laughed. I smiled at him clasped my hands in front of me.

* * *

At the "store" we found lots of clothes. The one we visited first was called "Cute Pink Lolita Lolita." These words I knew were very… happy and mature. I was a little reluctant to go inside. Mio, who thought otherwise, pulled me in.

"Sae, this is so nice! Look at that pink fur, is it not so fabulous or what?" Mio grabbed my hand, and we were in front of the fur in a second.

"You would never guess this was faux fur!" Mio exclaimed. Mike came to my rescue.

"Alright there tiger! I think Sae needs my advice on what look she should go for. You have fun with your sister now. And I'll get her up to speed on the times," she said.

"Aww! Sorry Sae… I'll seeya later I guess," Mio said sadly. She smiled as I was pulled away from the electric furs on the wall.

(I'm not sure, but I think that I have male readers here.: ) so I will just keep it a little discreet with the fashion)

I was introduced to many new things that girls usually wore, but I found that my tastes were much different from those of the current Japanese girls. They all wore over-the-top clothes that I wouldn't dream of. There was one girl in the store who wore a full length hot pink trench with fur, and a frilly pink dress underneath.

But, to my relief, Miku told me that all of the kids didn't dress like that. But I did notice that a large number of them did.

* * *

**ATTENTION! IF YOU'RE A GUY WHO DOESN'T REALLY WANT TO HEAR ABOUT ALL OF THIS FASHION AND THE CLOTHES, THEN YOU MAY CONTINUE PAST THIS POINT UNTIL YOU FIND THE THREE ASTERISKS.**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

Miku and I wandered around the store, looking repeatedly at items I did not like. For instance, I didn't seem to like the halter-tops, shorts, mini skirts, stripes, dots, or colorful sequins. And that was more or less, everything in the store. Exasperated, I watched Mio take a load of clothes into the dressing rooms.

She looked nice in everything she tried. Especially the outfit with the green jeans that were marked with tiny happy faces and squiggles. She donned a …graffiti… marked shirt with it. Her shoes were black 'high tops' with happy faces at the back.

"Isn't it nice? I look so punk in this outfit right?" she asked.

I clapped my hands together. "You look very unique. I like this a lot," I commented.

"Why don't you give it a try then?" Mio asked, putting her hands on her shirt, making a move to change in the dressing room.

My eyes widened as I covered my mouth. "Oh no… I couldn't," I breathed quietly.

Mio smiled. "Maybe we should get out of 'Lolita' now. It just isn't your style, I don't think," Mio concluded.

We left after purchasing a few items for Mio. She really caught up with the times, seeing as how she was a teen in the fifties'! She had only come back to the present for a collection of hours now. She must have delved into Miku's magazines the night before whilst I was asleep.

* * *

Next we went into a store called "Buzzwire", which was this nice shoe store. Mio instantly went over to a rack exhibiting espadrilles. I was simply terrified by the tie-up shoes. They inched way up on the mannequin's legs! And the heel portion was three inches or more off the ground!

I backed away from the shoes quickly.

I was interested in a few racks with sandals on them. They were simple sandals, but with extravagant colors and beads and glitter. I grabbed a rather plain pair in light brown with cork soles. There were no wood sandals. T.T

I also loved the tennis shoes on display. They were very nice, called 'Pumas' or something or other. I loved them a lot, and they came in red and blue and yellow. I almost hugged them but decided that it would be inappropriate.

Taking several pairs to Miku, she whistled. "You're getting into the groove now. But what size do you wear?" she asked. I had no idea. But eventually I was sized, and I wore a pretty small one.

When we were all done, what with Mio having bought a large variety of different shoes, and Mayu and Ayane in a world of their own, We headed to one more store.

* * *

The store, called "Lolita Gurl", was the last choice. This 'Lolita' business frightened me, because it was inappropriate for a young maiden, and my experience in the other store was not something I wished to relive. So Miku took me to another store, giving Ayane some cash for Mio and Mayu. Miku and I went to a store called "Boho City" where she assured me I would find something I liked.

The store was paradise. It was everything I ever wanted. The clothes was more or less in Earthy shades, as Miku put it. I loved everything. I spent a pretty penny getting clothes. Flowing brown skirts, colorful tunics, discreet espadrilles with "low" heels. I loved the clothes so much, that I asked the cashier if it was okay for me to change my clothes in the dressing room after I bought them.

Miku told her that I was from another part of Japan, and I rarely went shopping. She was just about right.

After we finished shopping, we headed for the… salon…

* * *

****

The day of shopping was excellent. And my new hairstyle was very much lighter. I mean to say that it felt less heavy. But my hair was still black. But I couldn't help feeling pleased with myself as the others cooed over my new haircut. It was shorter and flipped outward. But I was free to "pixie" my hair if I wished.

Ayane had had her hair cut in layers. It was much shorter than her previously waist-length hair had been. She was happy to leave behind the Village's rules of long hair. We had been forced to wear our hair that way, but Yae and my hair had been cut for the cleansing. Unlike the previous shrine maidens, it didn't grow back in time for the ritual.

Anyhow, we met the boys back at the house. Miku told us to hold still til she unlocked the back door.

"Hurry up Miku, we don't got all day," Kyou complained, folding his arms. Miku shot him a warning glance.

"Hold your horse… what's that?" she asked.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Kyou asked exasperated.

"You're so impatient. I think I heard something… I'm not sure… shhh…"

We all shushed. Kyou looked at her questioningly. After a moment, her eyes widened. She pointed to the door, then began moving her fingers so that it appeared they were walking. Kyou looking astounded. She listened again, and then put her hand up, putting one finger at a time up, until she had counted something like seven. Kyou frowned.

He softly shoved her away from the door, motioning for her to be silent. He put his ear to the door. I suspect he heard something too, because he then put his hand out, whereas Miku handed him the keys. At that point all of us had gotten a little scared. If someone were in the house, hopefully one of the boys could defend us…

That's when Kyou got into the house.

"Come on you guys… where's Ayane-san and Yankou-kun?" Miku whispered, putting her hands out.

We all shrugged, since we had not even noticed they were gone.

"What are you doing in the house! Should you not have asked someone before barging in here!" Ayane's voice could be heard in the front room. Miku ran in to the hall.

"Excuse me Aya, I can handle it from here. What's the problem officers?" Miku asked.

* * *

**A/N:** As promised, there was the shopping trip. Was it fun? Lol

So what are the authorities doing in the house? I don't know… do you think they know what happened with the village?

And just what is Mafuyu going to do next? He's already turned in his work, and he's been at the office for a lot of hours now. But I can't help feeling like he forgot something… ah yes! Remember that tape recorder in the closet he left there? He should probably go and get that now… But what's this! Oh my goodness! He forgot to press the record button. Darn it. (You can go check if you want, I'm pretty sure he forgot)

What's he gonna do now?

-Lakija X


	8. NOTICE! Good notice!

Hi reviewers.

I just want you to know this story WILL be continued.

And if any admins. have a problem with this page in my story… I guess I can't help that:D

But anywho, the story is going to continue. So don't leave me! 

Me lurves you guys very much!

-Lakija X!)


	9. The SWAT Team or Something

I Won't Tell Your Diary

By: Lakija X

**Author's Notes:** Am I the only one who put two and two together? XD Well, of course I knew: ) But did any of you guess that the whole title was "I Won't Tell Your Diary?"

Well, Mio's the only one who's read everyone's diaries: Aya's, Mutsuki-chan and Itsuki-kun's, Akane and Azami-chan's, Ryozo Munakata and Seijiro Makabe's, Ryokan Kurosawa's, Yae and Sae's… am I missing anyone? Oh YEAH! There's also Masumi Makimura and his girlfriend Miyako Sudo.

So she's the biggest snoop in the universe. But she really had no choice, due to the videogame's producers little trick that disguises everything that's important as a pretty blue sparkly thing.

Anyhow, She still has the diaries, but who knows how long the SWAT team has been there? They could have stripped the entire house by now. So, let's go inside and see, shall we?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from FF, FF2, or Fruits Basket. I also do not own a Camera Obscura, an Xbox, a cotton candy machine, or a Windows Megatron 1000 PC...

* * *

**Mio: "I really want my stuff back…"****Last time, on "The Young and the Sacrificed"…**

"_Come on you guys… where's Ayane-san and Yankou-kun?"_

"_What are you doing in the house! Should you not have asked someone before barging in here!" _

"_Excuse me Aya, I can handle it from here. What's the problem officers?"_

"Excuse me Hinasaki-san. My name is General Yukei, head of Matsushita's Special Tactics Force. We do have a warrant to search this house. Now before you get upset, you haven't committed any crimes. We have found that several people in the area are villagers from a hamlet in the woods inhabited by mad "people", and you do not have proper custody over them if they happen to be in this house and sane. Only one is of legal age to live by himself or with you, Osaka Yankou-san. But the SWAT team is here because we have reason to believe these kids here come from that village, and we do not know what they are capable of. Your brother has provided us with enough proof to tell us the _attacks_ that occurred a few days ago in the Matsushita area were caused by a young girl from the Village," the general said. He took a breath to continue, but Miku cut him off, putting up her finger. She glanced sideways at Sae, who took the smallest breath. The officer didn't notice, and instead, waited patiently.

Miku looked taken aback. "Excuse me, where's my brother now?" she said.

He nodded slowly. "Well, that's also why we're so concerned about this Village business. He's in the hospital now. What time is it, about 8 pm? He was attacked at about 6 pm."

Miku's mouth opened. "Oh my goodness! What? Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes. Devastating amount of blood everywhere. Terrible really. He's at the Matsushita General," he replied.

"What? Blood! What happened?" Miku asked. She grabbed her keys, in limbo between the door and the officer's tale.

"Well, Mafuyu was on his way to the Ukeda House, run by Ukeda Uriko-san. He was going to make an appointment there, allegedly to interview a charge. But before he even got off the floor of his office in the building, he was ambushed by someone in a closet. There were bloody handprints everywhere. We also recovered a tape-recorder, and the contents were very… disturbing…"

Miku could not listen any longer. "I'm going to leave now. I need to see him right now. Kyou, take care of business here. You should know what to do. General, I would be very appreciative if you ceased from doing anything drastic till I got back. Please."

Miku left the house after a little while. We all didn't know what to do.

Most of us sat in the living room waiting for all of the SWAT Members to finish sweeping the area. I noticed that a number of things were leaving the house in boxes, such as my Black Bag, Flashlight, Sacred Water, Film, and even the Camera Obscura.

"Hey! Those are mine!" I exclaimed, standing up. I started to run toward the man with the box. He walked a little faster. General Yukei grunted, grabbing me by the arms.

"Young lady, I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from interrupting the process of evidence collection," he warned.

"But that Camera, and all of that stuff… it's my personal stuff. I need it," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Amakura-san, but it's very imperative that you let us recover any and all objects from, used in, and/or recovered within the vicinity of "the Village," he explained.

"But… they're mine…" I tried weakly.

"And you will get them back… after we have finished studying them," Yukei-san said. He patted my shoulder, and pointed me in the direction of the couch. "Don't worry about anything Amakura-san. We'll keep all of your possessions safe," he said a little more softly. "You're only a young girl, so I can see how you are attached to these objects."

I went and sat next to Mutsuki-chan. Falling onto his chest, he rubbed my hair without even noticing. He whispered into my hair, fully aware that the SWAT team, and the general, were still watching all of us closely.

"Don't worry Mio. Everything will turn out okay. But I must be truthful, I have no idea who these people are or what they want. It seems that our village is terrible, and they have discovered it for the first time."

"I don't know either. I think that they are trying to find out what happened in the village. I mean, everyone from the Village is free now, but still… something's not right about telling these people about it. What if the Village is destroyed or something? I mean, it sure almost killed me a million times, but it has to be some kind of historical landmark or something… and… what if some of the souls are still there or something? What would happen then?" I asked.

"Precisely what I want to know… what about Kurosawa-sama? He will surely be thrilled to see some more new visitors. ( I happen to be using _the sarcasm_. :3 ) Perhaps to use the general as a Kusabi. I'm terrified by them as is, so what will Ryoukan-san do to them if he's still there? And the other ghosts that are there? What about the Woman in the Box? Or even the Broken-Necked Woman that was there?" Mutsuki mused.

I didn't know at all, so I just wrapped my arms around Mutsuki's torso.

Sadly, I watched more and more of my belongings being taken for research. Anger and sorrow welled up inside me as I saw the Octagon Key to Itsuki's Storehouse Cell, My Spirit Stone Radio, my pouch of spirit stones, and finally… the pinwheel that Mutsuki had given to me.

That's probably what drove me to sneak out of the house, and steal my Camera Obscura from the police truck… .

* * *

**Kyou: What Happened to Maf-kun?**

"Hey! General Yukei. What was on the tape-recorder?" I asked.

"Well… it's confidential. But I can make an exception for you, since you're Miku's boyfriend and all."

I snorted sarcastically.

"Yeah, like that's really gonna-"

Itsuki hit me on the arm before I could finish my sentence.

I glared at the white-haired kid. If I were a few inches taller than him I would have…

HEM!

Anyway…

"Sure, she's my girlfriend. So, about the tape recorder… what gives?" I asked.

The general laughed at me quietly. "Heh heh… well, it's a whole lot of nonsense and babbling. Here, I'll play it for you if you tell the peanut gallery to simmer down over there." The general pointed to the kids, who were all chatting feverishly but quietly amongst themselves.

"Hey! Kids! Shut up! So we can here the tape recorder," I said. They all halted their conversations and glanced at me in interest.

"Okay, so what's a tape recorder?" Itsuki whispered to me. I widened my eyes. These kids didn't know what stuff was!

"Eh… general! I need to chat with these kids about what the tape recorder may have on it before they listen… some of them are.. um… squeamish…"

I motioned for the kids to come into the kitchen.

"Hey… uh, you guys, a tape recorder is a things that records voices and sounds, 'kay?" I said.

"So it's a device that… can keep sounds? But how?" Sae asked.

"Uh… something to do with magnets. But really, it's keeps the sounds on a tape, and that's all you need to know. It's like a book, except you can hear it. Yeah, that's it."

The kids all murmured "oh" after I finished explaining. "There is a dictionary somewhere in this house. If you can find it then you can read about all of these things. So look for it, alright?" I told them. They all agreed.

But they never actually got the dictionary. They couldn't find it.

* * *

**Mio: "I really want my stuff back…"**

"Hey you guys, before we do this tape recorder thing, where's Chiko-chan?"

We all looked around. She was nowhere to be found!

We didn't know what to do! Where was she?

Kyou was being stared at, so he stood up, scratching his orange hair.

"Fine! I'll go find the da-… little girl…" Kyou grunted.

"I'll go!" I said, waving my hand. I stood, and Mutsuki naturally followed. It was his little sister, after all. It didn't surprise me one bit when everyone, slowly but surely, volunteered for the job. So now we had a whole crew for a makeshift missing-persons unit.

We walked through the house, calling out to the little girl. Actually, I decided to go outside with Kyou. My eyes wandered around Kyou, because I could not see over him by any means. He was so much taller than me, maybe about 6'0. Despite his height and toughness, I could see very slightly that he was a little uncomfortable.

"Are you feeling uneasy? Do you want me to go inside and look?" I asked. He stopped, his shoulders stiffening with every second.

"Of course NOT! I mean… what the hell gave you that idea?" he asked.

"Nothing… you seem kind of uptight."

"Oh… is that all?" he replied, mocking me a little. He softened up a bit. "Look kid, I'm not used to being in Hinasaki's house. I only see her at school and stuff. I mean… sometimes I take her out and stuff…" Kyou laughed, kicking at some stones on the ground. "…but I've never been here before."

"I see!" I said. I realized my hands had clamped together and raised to my chest. I was practically gushing!

Kyou's face became inflamed. "Hey! I mean…Don't… don't say anything about that, okay?" he burst, rubbing the back of his head. "Let's just look for the little red girl, okay?"

Chitose had been wearing a red…anything… everyday since we came home. I'm not sure why, but in a sense, everyone knows.

We searched the grounds for her thouroughly. Kyou went around the back of the mansion past a police van. I searched closer to the forest.

"Chiko-chan… what are you doing…" I asked, cautiously approaching her. She was standing with her back to me, her hands up to her face. She had wandered to the bridge near the house.

"_Nani? Nani oneechan?_" Chitose turned to face me.

She was smiling, holding my Camera. I spun around, glancing in every direction to make sure no one saw us. There were a few officials slacking at one end of the property near an armored military vehicle, but no one was paying close enoug attention to us.

"Where did you get that from?" I whispered.

"Those guards over there left some boxes on the ground. I saw your Obscura, so I took it. I know that it's important to your safelty." She gave it to me.

"_Arigatou,_ but what were you taking pictures of?"

"A girl was saying hello to me, but I think I know better than to follow her. She was talking about a village, so I just took a picture of her, and she screamed and… de…materialized… I think that's the word. I saw it in the dictionary. I read a lot of it last night!" What a smart cookie! XDD Plus that's why no one could find the dictionary…

"Very good! So she left after that, huh?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll take that Camera, 'kay? We don't want any other ghosts being attracted to you." Chiko-chan nodded. I adore her.

We met back up with Kyou, and he was happy to see Chitose safe and sound. We reentered the living room, and listened to the remainder of what the Chief guy had to say.

Back in the living room, we sat around the recorder, and the general pressed play on it:

_(static and white noise- illegible murmuring) Mafuyu…why? Why did you leave me? You said you would stay with me…_

_Who is that girl? Who is she? Why… is she… with you? She forgot… she had a twin…_

_I'm… here._

_Here._

_Here._

_I'm (illegible). … Die._

_(hiccups… crying.)_

_(Laughing.)_

_Sae… your sister's dead. She's with me. (Laughing.)_

_Tell your stupid slave to stay… stay away from…Mafuyu_

The tape recorder went off.

Akane started to sniffle. Ayame gave her a hug. "Aww… it's okay. She… or it… won't hurt you… you will be alright…" 

_Besides… it's not you she's after. It's me…_

------

Wonder what Miku's gonna say when she returns to the house... and it someone (on a tape recorder) jealous of Ayane? And does Mafuyu like her just enough to cause this? Also, leave me alone for not knowing what sort of special police forces japan has: )

-La La XP


End file.
